Family of Autobots
by aangtori
Summary: Victoria was last autobot for 30 years after autobots were kill. It take place 5 years after defet evil Galloway. Have return to Earth to see Lennox family. OC/Orion Pax, Annabelle/Bumbblebee
1. 30 years later

Hello, this is my first Transformers to write. I really love Transformers, because I watch them. I love Autobots and they are my favorite. I do not own Transformers, but I own OC aka Victoria.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Profile<span>**_

Hello, my name is Victoria. I am daughter of Bumblebee. I am last Autobot of my family. I was alone for 10 years after my family; Autobots were killed by evil human who don't want them at all on Earth. Now, I live with Major Will Lennox and his family for 20 years.

**_Chapter 1: 30 years later_**

My family was killed, but that was 30 years ago. Today is the day that Anna and I will teach evil human who kill my family from 30 years ago. Anna is daughter of Major Will Lennox and her real name is Annabelle. Anna and I travel to the place where my family death is. Anna and I saw human and found out that the one who kill my family from 30 years ago. The evil human was ready to kill me and then Anna. If evil one will make one false move then that person will kill. Anna goes first to kick her favorite moves, then I will finish for my family what they have done from 30 years ago. 10 minutes later, Anna was killing, but I kill that person who was Galloway, a government has done to my friend. Lennox will be sad if he find out that his daughter was killed. I decide to carry Anna to go back to her parents. About 2 hours later, Lennox saw his daughter and yells his wife, Sarah to look outside. Sarah looks at her daughter and found out that Anna was dead.

"Lennox, Sarah, I am very sorry that your daughter is dead," I said "Anna and I was fighting against evil government and found out that person was Galloway, an evil government is the one who kill my family and your daughter."

"I will kill him what he have done to my daughter," Lennox said.

"Actually, I kill him and did not know it was Galloway," I said.

"My own daughter has died," Sarah said "and she is joining Autobots who died 30 years ago."

"Yes, it is correct!" I said.

"What are you doing now, since it is over?" Lennox said.

"What about Decepticons?" Sarah said.

"I am going back to my home planet," I said "and there are no more Decepticons."

"Are you sure?" Lennox and Sarah said at the same time.

"Yes, I am sure!" I said.

"We will miss you," Sarah said as Lennox nodded.

"Don't worry! I will come visit you," I said.

"Promise," Sarah said.

"I'll promise!" I said.

I disappear from Lennox family and they did not know about my secrets. I kept secret from them for a long time. My family knew my secrets are travel fast call space bridge, can transform into different things like animal, small thing, and power of heal.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it is very short but I might write little longer than this chapter. Please Read and Review!<p> 


	2. 5 years later

I decide to add chapter in same day. By the way I don't own Transformers. I own OC aka Starfire, Amanda, Jeff, Kelly, Tom and Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Chapter<span> 2: 5 years later_**

5 years later, I have been gone from Lennox family. I have 11 sparklings are Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Starfire, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Orion Pax, Elita-1, and Chromia.

"Jazz, where are your sisters and brothers?" I said.

"Ma, I can't find them anywhere", Jazz said.

"Again", I said as he nodded.

I help Jazz to find other, but saw some creators and they are after one of my sons.

"Leave my son alone," I yelled at creators.

One of them looks at me and asks if I am Victoria.

"My name is Victoria. I am last Autobot of my family. Leave Bumblebee alone," I said proudly "who are you?"

"Name's Amanda," female said "and we are looking for Victoria. We found long lost Autobot until you saw us, and then you scream at us to leave Autobot Scout alone. We did not know he was your son."

"It ok, but why you come here for?" I asked.

"We came to tell you that Anna's family have a daughter," one of two males said "and my name are Jeff."

"Do you mean Annabelle's parents from 5 years ago?" I said.

"That's correct," one of two males said "and by the way I'm Tom."

"You from Earth?" I said.

"That right," 3 humans said.

"Ma, are those humans from Earth you told us, when we were sparkling?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, sweetie," I said.

I ask humans to help me and my sons to find others. They said yes and we split in group. Amanda, Tom and I were in one group and Jazz, Bumblebee, and Jeff in other group. Amanda saw Arcee, Elita-1, Chromia, and Tom saw Ironhide, and I saw Starfire. Others found Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, but can't find Orion Pax. We search everywhere until we heard a scream and I knew it was my missing son. I ran faster than others until I stop and saw Orion Pax was captured by one of the humans. My children and our new friends caught up and Amanda saw human.

"KELLY! What are you doing?" Amanda yelled and said at the same time.

"Mother?" female knows as Kelly said "oh sorry, I found him."

"Sorry, this is my daughter," Amanda said.

"Hi, I'm Kelly!" Kelly said as she waving.

"It nice to meet you, Kelly," I said.

We talk until I saw one of my sons; Orion Pax looking at Kelly. I knew Transformer and human cannot be in love and that against the rules.

"Orion Pax, Kelly, is you two love each other?" I asked.

"Yes we are!" Pax and Kelly said at the same time.

"ORION PAX, you know the rules?" I said to my son. "I forgot. You told us that we cannot be in love with human," Orion Pax said.

"That right, my youngling," I said.

Humans don't understand about the rules of Humans and Transformers. My children and I taught humans learn about rules.

"Who told you that all of us are not allowed to be love?" Jeff asked.

"Long time ago, there was a human and transformer who were in love, but all transformers and humans don't like it. So, they made some rules for everyone in both worlds that we can't be in love forever. If anyone breaks the rules, then they will be punishment and never be in world where they live," I said.

"So my daughter and your son are not allowed to be in love each other?" Amanda said.

"That right," I said.

"Now, I understand," Tom said.

We talk for a long time until humans are ready to leave my world to their world, but I want them to stay and it nighttime. They think it's a good idea and they stay with us until in the morning.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever to write. Sorry, I was thinking. I hope someone have to review at least one so I can continue writing.<p> 


	3. Return to the Lennox family part 1

Hey everyone! I'm back for new chapter. I don't own TF but my OCs Starfire, Amanda, Jeff, Kelly, Tom and Victoria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Return to the Lennox family part 1<strong>_

In the morning, we are getting ready to leave Cybertron to Earth. 5 hours later, we land on Earth and I saw building have changed since I left Earth. My children and I walk with human friends and I almost forgot that kids and I need to transform into humanform.

"Kids, you need to transform into so people won't see us", I said to my children.

"WHY?" sisters and brothers yelled at the same time.

"Do you want people to see you in your true form?" I asked to them.

"NO" kids yelled.

"Ok do it right now," I said to my kids.

We transform into human like our friends. Starfire's humanform: pink hair, red shirt, pink pants, pink and red shoes, blue eyes, Autobot necklace, and locket of family. Arcee's humanform: blue eyes, pink clothes, purple hair, Autobot necklace, and locket of family. Elita-1's humanform: blue eyes, Autobot necklace, pink hair, purple clothes. Chromia's humanform: blue eyes, light blue clothes, Autobot necklace, and locket of family. Jazz's humanform: black hair, silver clothes, black and silver shoes, blue eyes, Autobot necklace, and locket of family. Orion Pax's humanform: red shirt, blue jeans, blue eyes, Autobot necklace, red and blue shoes, black hair, and locket of family. Ratchet's humanform: black hair, blue eyes, Autobot necklace, locket of family, yellow clothes, and black hair. Ironhide's humanform: black hair, blue eyes, black clothes, Autobot necklace, and locket of family. Sunstreaker's humanform: yellow clothes, blue eyes, Autobot necklace, locket of family, and sandy yellow hair. Sideswipe's humanform: red hair, red clothes, red and yellow shoes, blue eyes, Autobot necklace, and locket of family. Bumblebee's humanform: blue eyes, blond hair, Autobot necklace, yellow and black strips clothes, and locket of family. My humanform: purple hair, pink shirt, purple pants, blue eyes, Autobot necklace, pink and purple shoes, and locket of family. After my kids and I transform into human and we follow our human friends to the city to find Lennox family that I left five years ago. Amanda stops and told us to wait, then she walk to the house and knock the door. A child opens the door and saw Amanda then a girl yelled her parents to look outside. A girl's parents came out and saw me, and then they ran to me. I saw them running toward me until I found out that was Lennox family. Uh-Oh! Now, I am in trouble that I have not visited them for five years.

* * *

><p>Aangtori: I will post the second part of Return to the Lennox family.<p>

Bumblebee: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love you, Aangtori!

Aangtori: love you to 'bee!


End file.
